This invention relates generally to novelty devices; more specifically, this invention relates to a novelty article which includes magnets supported therein movable in fluctuating motion.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is among the objects of this invention to provide a novelty article which provides interest and amusement in the observation of the fluctuating motion of magnets therein, which motion can be enhanced by the observer by generating vibration or movement of the supporting surface on which the article is positioned.